Kwiryniusz Quirrell
Profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell (ur. 26 września (rok nieznany), zm. w czerwcu 1992) — nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie w latach 1991/92, a wcześniej mugoloznawstwa. Wiele podróżował, był m.in. w Rumunii i Albanii. Oddał ciało Tomowi Riddle/Voldemortowi, którego spotkał podczas jednej ze swoich podróży. Zginął, gdy Voldemort nie mógł zabić jego rękoma Harry'ego Pottera, próbując zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny. Biografia Wczesne życie Kwiryniusz w wieku 11 lat dostał list, informujący o przyjęciu go do Hogwartu. Różdżkę najprawdopodobniej odziedziczył lub zakupił. Możliwe, że w sklepie rodzinnym Olivanderów. W pierwszym dniu szkoły został prawdopodobnie przydzielony do Ravenclav, ponieważ był bardzo inteligentny juz od dziecka. Możliwe, iż dostał dobre wyniki z Sumów i Owutemów. Po krótkim czasie od ukończnia szkoły wyruszył w podróż. Albania Wyjechał on na pobyt do Albanii. Rozpoczął wyprawę od wędrówek. Wędrował bardzo dużo, i bardzo mało spał. W końcu pewnego dnia, kiedy wędrował po lesie spotkał pewną malutką "osobę". Był to Lord Voldemort. Quirrell widział go po walce z Potterem. Zlitował się nad Czarnym Panem, i obiecał mu pomagać. Obiecał on również mieć go zawsze ze sobą - nosić go z tyłu głowy. Zaczął on wtedy nosić fioletowy turban. Voldemort rozkazał Quirrell'owi wrócić do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel Obrony przed czarną magią. Dziurawy Kocioł Po raz pierwszy Harry widzi Kwiryniusza w karczmie "Dziurawy kocioł", krótko przed włamaniem do Gringotta, podczas gdy Harry z Hagridem kupowali rzeczy potrzebne do naucznia się magii w Hogwarcie. Już na początku jest zjąkany i wystraszony. Jest też pełen podziwu wykonanych przez Harrego czynów. Bardzo absorbował Harry'ego swoją osobą. Już na początku chłopca dziwiło jego zachowanie. Oczekiwania Harry'ego co do lekcji obrony przed ciemnymi mocami nie spełniły się. W klasie prof. Quirrella zawsze brzydko pachniało. Był to zapach czosnku. Mówiono, iż trzymał go w turbanie. Podobno również spożywał go w dużych ilościach po walce z pewnym wampirem, którego spotkał w Rumunii. Od tego czasu bał się, że ten wampir go znajdzie. Turban podobno został darem od afrykańskiego księcia, który podziękował mu, za pokonanie bardzo natrętnego zombie. Gdy Seamus spytał go, jak on pokonał tego zombie, zrobił się różowy i rozpoczął konwersację o pogodzie. Noc duchów Kolejny opisany epizod z jego udziałem, to Noc Duchów. Uczniowie świetnie się bawili. Harry właśnie zajadał pieczonego ziemniaka, gdy prof. Quirrell wpadł do Wielkiej Sali. Oznajmił wtedy uczniom iż troll jest w lochach, po czym zemdlał. We wszystkich uczniach wzbudził się strach. W Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się bardzo głośno. Albus Dumbledore musiał kilka razy uciszać swoją różdżką. Rozkazał prefektom, zaprowadzić uczniów do dormituriów. Jednak Harry doznał olśnienia. Podczas lekcji zaklęć Ron wyśmiał Hermionę. Ktoś im powiedział, że Hermiona przesiaduje w jednej z łazienek. Chłopcy pomyśleli, aby ją o tym poinformować. Wymkneli się przed Percy'm, uciekając do łazienki dziewczyn. Problem z imieniem W żadnej książce, filmie ani grze nigdy nie podano imienia profesora Quirrella, ale pojawiło się ono w dwóch innych miejscach, jednak prawidłowa wersja nie jest znana. *W grze karcianej firmy Wizards of the Coast opartej o fabułę Harry'ego Pottera pojawiło się imię Quirenus, jednak nie jest ono uznawane za obowiązujące. *Do czekoladowych żab produkowanych przez Master Foods były dodawane karty ze słynnymi czarodziejami, które tworzyła sama J. K. Rowling. Tam pojawiło się imię Kwiryniusz. Ciekawostki *"Quirrell" jest słowem podobnym do angielskiego wyrazu "squirrel" czyli po polsku "wiewiórka", * Profesor Quirrell posiadał w swojej klasie iguanę. Plik:Kwiryniusz_Quirrell.jpg Plik:QuirrellScan_A_.jpg Image:Quirrell.jpg|Profesor Quirrell ściągający turban b61b7cb3160f89bb03ee9d6cf460b447.wix_mp.jpg|profesor Quirrell z Voldemortem z tyłu głowy indeks.jpeg indeks19.jpeg indeks20.jpeg|Quirrell McGonagall Snape i Dumbledore images19.jpeg|Quirrell rozmawia z Harrym images18.jpeg images17.jpeg|Quirrell z iguaną de:Professor_Quirrell en:Quirinus Quirrell fr:Quirinus Quirrell ru:Квиреус_Квиррелл Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1992 Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Nauczyciele mugoloznawstwa Kategoria:Ofiary Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi